Never Reject A Demon
by bleugh
Summary: Because the new girl at school falls in love with Edward, beats up Renesmee and trys to get involved with the cullens she obviously gets rejected. All hell is let loose when the 'girl' comes back for revenge.
1. Death

We all have our obbsession. Like I love Nick Jonas. My freinds love twilight and vampire diarys. I went through a total neneh cherry fase, but I dont belive anyone, anyone in this sterotype world has such an obbsession as this demon. With a troubled soal and a bad name all she wants is a bit of love. But she is wanting it form the wrong, how should I put it... Creatures.

* * *

As she looked in her new mirror in the new space with new, walls (as Lunch had put it), she wiped the last spot of blood from her cheek bone (literaly, the bone). Lunch, so to speak, were the builders that were living and breathing two minutes ago.

She looked down to the floor, at the yellow protective hats and that were the only things left of Lunch. It was like a spoiled toddler leaving the green things on there plate, but in this case, it was a bloodthirsty demon leaving the tasteless parts of her

prey. Her small pet that she had taken with her from hell stared at her boney face in horror, "Death, in this world we CAN'T kill anyone. You should of just given them some shiney circles and let them leave".

"It was there fault, they shouldn't of started shouting at me after they built this house-thingy. Just because I wouldn't give them any shiney circles (what we call money), and besides, I was a bit peckish". She put out her skeletal hand to hold the

creature. It was like a large marshmellow, about the size of a newborn baby. It was truely bizar, with tiny feathery wings and tiny black eyes. "Fear not little freind" she cooed "Things will be set strait from now on, I promiss".

The creature made a quite purr like sound and fell asleep. She looked into the mirror "I dont believe I would get away with looking like this at Forks High School" she sighed and pressed her hand bones over the skull. She looked back into the mirror.

"Better" and she continued cradeling the marshmellow.

* * *

What do you think? press that green button and I will carry on :)


	2. There back

**So heres the next part of my story. I hope you guys liked it as I had a few people who set Never Reject A Demon as there favourite. It would be nice if I could get some review aswell please guys. Anyway, this parts from Edwards point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was sat in the front of my volvo, driving fast. Now that Bella was a vampire everything was so much easier, she could run and hunt with me! I didn't have to be so careful with her and best of all, she would let me drive fast... REALLY fast! I looked behind me to renesmee, my beautiful daughter.  
"EDWARD, watch the road!" Bella shouted. Well, it couldn't all be perfect. Anyway, back to renesmee. After about 200 years of our forever, we are comeing back to Forks High school. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are comeing back with us to. Renesmee, fully grown and looking about 16, is undercover as Bellas younger cousin from New Jersey. I dont think we would get away with bella being Renesmees mother, as she was turned into a vampire at 19.  
Renesmee was like a typical teenager, she had back combed her red hair and wore it over her face. She had earphones listening to 'a lot of noise' as Esme, my mother calls it. "I heard theres a new girl comeing to the school today, Nessy" Bella mentioned looking around to our little girl "Maybe you could be freinds, the two new girls".  
"AW!" she pulled one earphone out and sat up strait "But you said I could come and sit with you guys. Your like the cool outsiders at this school, why cant I be part of your gang?".  
"But you should-"  
"Dont worry Renesmee" I interupted Bella "You can do whatever you want as long as you are happy".  
"Thanks daddy!" Nessy smiled and slumped back down into the car seat, she replaced the earphone and answerd a text she had recieved.  
Bella gave me a frown across the car so I held her hand and and mouthed 'sorry.  
"Whos that from?" I asked Nessie, like I didn't know.  
"Jacob" she grinned, her and Jacob had been getting alot more seriously recently, becasue Jacob didn't leave the pack he has been able to stay alive, and with Renesmee. I decided to not say anything else as we drove to school. All we could hear was the light buzz of Renesmees music comeing form her earphones.

* * *

In Hell

_"Your a worthless, vile, bloodthirsty creature thats no use to anyone" shouted the beautiful angel as he threw the girl across the room._  
_"I love you Marco! Stop it!" she screamed protecting her face and head from the glass shattered on the floor._  
_"Well you should of thought of that when you killed my family" and he kicked her in the stomach leaving her gasping for breath._  
_"But I loved you..."_  
_He looked away from her "... Well I never loved you"._  
_At that point she cried a deafining scream and ripped him apart limb from limb. She pulled out his insides and found his heart._  
_"Now I have your heart, you will allways be mine" and she cradled the lifeless organ._  
_Down her face trickled red tears._

* * *

**What do you think??? Review please or I wont carry on.**


	3. Dominique

**Atleast I have one review. Enjoy. **

* * *

**EPOV**

As I drove into the parking lot at school I could see a line of boys around a a beautiful black ferrari.  
However I wasn't to sure if it was the car they were staring at, on the hood of the car sat the most beautiful girl. She was slim with an hour glass figure, she had long black hair the draped along her back. She had cute little freckles and very pronounced red lips. Her skin was deathly pale. She wore a violet low slung shirt and a long,  
fitted pencil skirt. She was reading shakespear, her eyes glued to the book looking totally oblivious to the gawking boys, however there was a hint of irritation in the way she held her self. "Edward!" I suddenly snapped into the real world. I looked down to see a very hurt bella. I then relised I had been staring at this mysterious girl just like the other boys. I mutterd an apology and took her hand.  
As we walked into school with our daughter I took a quick look over my shoulder. She was lifting her self off the car with such grace.  
Then she noticed me looking, she straitend out her top and pulled it down an inch or so. She then winked at me. With such shock I snapped my head back around to quickly, and hurried Bella and Reneseme into the building.

**From our mysterious girls point of view!**

"What are you playing at!!! He and his wife are vampires! Are you trying to get us killed?" came the little voice from my hand bag. However I completly ignored it.  
"You know, I kind of like being the new girl, look how much attention I am getting!" I deliberatly dropped my keys so I bent down to pick them up. I took a quick look over my shoulder and saw that some of the boy had gone a little pale.  
I heard a little disaproving sigh from the bag and walked on. "Aren't these humans pathetic excuses for Gods creations" I whisperd as I walked into the room where the receptionist was at. She looked me up and down and and shook her head. "Can I help you?" she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.  
"Yes indeed, I would like to come to this school" she looked at me as if I was some sort of joke.  
"Well you cant just decide you come to this school and walk in."  
"Why not?" I decided to sit on the stool in front of her, this was going to take a while.  
"Well you need to get registerd, and besides you cant just turn up like... Urm... This" she looked to my chest and and back up to my face. Well I bet she would rather look like me than herself. She was a plump lady with ginger hair that frizzed around her face and a triple chin.  
I sighed "well are you going to register me or not?" I thought of using some of my skill. I stared into her eyes and bit my lip with concentration.  
"Well, are you?" I asked again

"Yes ofcouse, we just need to fill out some details" I unlocked her eyes and she pulled out some forms from the lower draw. "Right" she licked her finger and flick through to the important stuff. "So your name is?"  
"... My name?"  
"...Yes"  
"What like, what people call me?"

"...Yes your name".  
"Oh, Dea-" I stopped I didn't think that would go down to well. "My name is... Dominique." I copied the name of the woman who sold me the land to build my house on.

"Ok dominique. I need your last and your middle name if you have one as well."  
What the- How many names to these guys need? "Um middle name, middle name...." I though of the drink that was left for the builders.  
"Baileys...." I mutterd... "Baily... Baila!!"  
"Right... I guess someone is still asleep" she joked "and your last name?"  
That was easy, I thought of my old friend who was an angel. "Janela" I smiled. "Right... Dominique Baila Janela. What an unusual name. Now your age?"  
"16000"

"Pardon?"  
"16000...?"  
"I think you mean 16 dominique."  
"Um, yer sure."  
She then filled in some more details and handed me some other peices of paper. "Right, this is your map." She passed me a sheet with lots of little squares and numbers on it.  
"OK..." "And this is your time table, you have Spanish Class first and thats in the first building in D4. Yes?"  
"Um... yes" I answerd.  
"OK! Good luck dominique".

I walked out into the light. I was greated by a boy with short brown hair a a very muscular build. He was quite hansome actually. He winked at me and took my time table "Spanish first eh? I have that too I can take you there, he looked up through his eyelashes and grinned at me. His teeth were amazingly strait and white.  
"Yes, sure" and I took it back from him and stuffed it into my bag. He looked astonished to have an answer from me "So, I am Derick. Whats your name?"  
"Dominique Baila Janela" I blurted out.  
"Ok... I will just call you Dominique. What a beutiful name almost as beautiful as you. He tucked my hair behind my ears. I felt my self blush, it was a very human thing to do because when I am in my normal state I do not blush. Probably because there is no skin to go red.  
"Thankyou. You are very hansome your self" I smiled. To this answer he grinned manically and put his arm around my shoulder, we walked up to a door painted a bright red.  
"Well tuts, This is spanish class. You can sit near me." I nodded in agreement.  
We walked in and looked around for two spare seats next to each other. However so Dericks disappointment there were none available. He sighed removed his arm. He went to sit next to a very tall boy with dark hair and freckles. "You must be Dominique. You have just been logged onto the register" came a very bright voice from behind me. I turned around to a short, stocky man with a big read face. "Yes, um, wear can I sit?"  
"Well right here" and he pointed to the seat at the back of the class. Sat next to the spare seat was him. The vampire.

* * *

**What do you think? Please dont just read it and ignore it. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. el amor sin amor

**Edwards Point of View.**

* * *

I looked up and saw the beutiful girl sit next to me. Her dark her slipped across her shoulders as she caught my eye. She blushed and looked down to her book on the table. It was like Bella all over again.  
I thought of reading her mind. Nothing. Only a faint buzz, however there were a few connections, unlike the bleak nothingness when trying to tune into Bellas mind. However there was a small mind i could hear but it wasn't very clear. _Stupid paper I am sufracating in here_, said the little mind. Maybe and pet of some sort she had. Whatever it was, it didn't sound happy. Her smell. It was hard to explain. Sour but satisfying, like sherbet. Much to sweet to be human, human?  
"Hey, I am Dominique" I lost my thought into her silky smooth voice, like syrup.  
"He-llo, uh, Ed-Edward Cullen" My voice broke, damn it. But to my suprise she just giggled. She was so beautiful. I hadn't realised that the lesson had started but we were so far at the back and so quite the teacher did not hear us.  
"Hm..." she looked into her bag and found her time table, "I have geography next. I don't suppose you could show me the way could you?"  
I just stared at her, bewilderd by her eyes, they were a deep purple almost black. "Your eyes are amazing" I blurted out.  
"As are yours, a beautiful golden colour" and she stroked down the side of my face, across my temple. I closed my eyes and felt her smooth fingers across my face.  
I snapped into reality "No... No, No. NO! I cant do this I love Bella, I love Bella".  
She just looked at me and raised one eyebrow, "Bella? OH! The pretty girl you walked into school with. Oh yes terribly sorry I guess I got a little carried away".  
She looked into my eyes and our gaze locked. It felt like hours had gone by when she suddenly looked away to listen to the teacher.  
"-and that means?... Edward?" came the voice of a fustrated Spanish teacher.

"el amor sin amor"  
_  
love the unloved_

We were sat at our usual table at lunch, waiting for Renesme. I then suddenly smelt that sherbet tang again, it tickled my nose. I saw her walk in, again every single guy in the cafeteria was gorking at her. She turned to sit next to Derick, he seemed very please about this and put his hand on her leg as soon as she came in. She fidgeted and looked around the cafeteria untill she met my eyes. I turned away in shock, my body jolted painfully.  
"Aw poor daddy" Reneseme laughed sarcasticly, I hadn't relised she was here.  
I looked down to Bella. She was looking up at me in disgrace.

I was digging my self a very deep hole here but I dont believe I can fill it up.

* * *

  
**Eh? Eh? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
